Si la belle s'eprenait de la bête
by DreamxImagination
Summary: Hermione va commencer une nouvelle année dans la prestigieuse école de médicomagie d'Angleterre. Elle va devoir affronter une nouvelle école sans ses amies, une année plein de doute, d'aboutissement. Et contre toute attente, elle retrouvera la seule personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

* Prologue;

-Fiction sur Harry Potter

- Fiction HG-DM

-TOUT APPARTIENT A JK ROWLING (PERSONNAGE, LIEU)

- Après avoir eu ses ASPICS avec mention optimal, Hermione avait longuement hésité à choisir une école digne de ce nom et elle avait finalement opté pour l'école de médicomagie d'Angleterre. Ron et Harry n'avait pas comprit son choix, ils avaient toujours pensé que leur meilleure amie deviendrait Auror a leur côté, comme depuis le début. Mais après mainte et mainte conversation, il avait fallut se rendre a l'évidence, la Gryffondors avait fait son choix. Sa professeur de métamorphose l'avait d'ailleurs bien conseillé, elle allait donc entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école de médicomagie.

Au Terrier, l'heure était au au revoir. La jolie brune retenait difficilement ses larmes, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de partir avec ses meilleurs amis pour prendre le train qui l'emmènerait dans sa seconde maison, mais non, elle partirait seule pour affronter le monde. Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie le cœur lourd, il n'avait jamais été séparé d'elle, il avait peur pour elle, depuis la guerre, il était devenue surprotecteur vis a vis d'elle. C'était sa petite sœur, la sienne, et il ne pourrait pas veillé sur elle. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand sa meilleure amie se blottis dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps convulsé doucement contre lui, il l'a connaissait tellement, il savait qu'elle avait peur d'être seule, de ne pas y arrivé, de géré son statut d'héro de guerre..

"-Tu sais que je serais toujours la Mione, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et si quelqu'un t'embête je débarquerais a ton école pour lui cassé la figure."

"-Merci Harry.. Dis-je en reniflant."

Harry s'écarta tendrement, laissant place a mon second meilleur amis, Ron, rouge jusqu'au oreille réussis à bafouillé quelques mots lui disant qu'elle allait lui manqué, il me prit doucement dans ses bras profitant du moment. Ron et moi avions eu une brève relation, mais je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un amis et rien d'autre pour son grand malheur. Ginny m'avait confié l'avoir entendue pleuré quelques fois, mais je n'allais tout de même pas être avec lui sans ressentir de l'amour. La famille Weasley me firent tous plein de câlin, je repartis avec un sac remplit de nourriture, Molly s'imaginait que je partais a l'autre bout du monde. Je respirais un bon coup en sortant et transplanais devant ma nouvelle école. Je me dirigeais vers le dortoirs des filles, mes affaires étaient déjà dans ma chambre. Une fille de mon âge était en train de ranger contentieusement ses affaires sans me prêté la moindre attention. Je l'imitais afin de me rendre dans la salle principale de l'école pour une présentation générale de l'école, des professeurs.. En marchant vers la salle, je bousculais un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge.

"-Oh mince, excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention." Bafouillais-je

"-Ce n'est rien, tu es nouvelles ? "Demanda t-il avec un merveilleux sourire.

"-Cela se voit tant que sa ?"

"-Oui, un petit peu, je suis Ethan." Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

"-Hermione." Souriais-je

"-Tu veux dire, Hermione Granger ?"

"-Oui." Murmurais-je.

"-Excuse moi si je t'embête, j'ai juste beaucoup entendue parlé de toi, on m'avait dit que tu ferais ta rentrée ici, mais je n'y croyais pas trop."

"-Ce n'est rien, je commence a avoir l'habitude."

"-Si tu veux, on peut allé dans la salle ensemble, je suis en première année aussi."

"-Avec plaisir."

Je le suivais, heureuse de m'être fait un amis dés le début de la journée. Nous nous rendions en discutant de tout et de rien dans la grand salle, il y avait plusieurs tables rondes un peu partout dans la salle, il y avait encore peu de monde alors on s'installa a une table. La salle se remplissait doucement, Ethan m'expliqua que ses deux cousins allaient se joindre a nous, je fis un petit sourire poli. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Ethan se levé, je le suivais du regard. Je le perdis quelques instant de vue, puis je le vis revenir vers moi. Je ne voyais pas les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient et j'aurais sûrement préféré ne pas les voir, ou du moins le voir. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, droit comme a son habitude, le regard froid, celui ci se posa sur moi, je vis l'étonnement passé sur son visage pendant 1/4 de secondes avant qu'il retrouve son masque froid.

"-Hermione, je te présente mes deux cousins, Théo et Draco Malfoy."

"-Granger, je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les gens comme toi." Cracha le beau blond.

"-Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils accueillaient les tueurs. Comme quoi le monde est mal fait." Rétorquais-je instantanément.

"-Je vois que vous vous connaissez. Murmurais mon nouvel amis un peu gêné. "

"- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les sang-de-bourbes cousins." Dit le blond.

"Sang-de-bourbes" Termes que je n'avais pas entendue depuis la fin de la guerre, blessé, je le regardais durement. Comment cet être abject pouvait être ici cette année, je voulais passé une année loin de tous mais évidemment, le sort s'acharne sur moi, par merlin pourquoi ? Contre toute attente, l'autre cousin d'Ethan prit la parole.

"-Draco ferme la ! On a déjà dit qu'on ne deviendrait pas comme notre père alors cesse tes insinuations douteuses tu veux. Excuse le Hermione, je me présente, je suis Théodore, mais je préfère Théo." Dit-il en souriant.

"-Hermione. "Réussis-je à articulé.

Je le regardais comme un extraterrestre, comment ce garçon pouvait être le frère de Draco Malfoy, mais d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que cette pourriture avait un frère.

"-Tu es la Hermione de Poudlard ?" Me demanda Théo gentiment.

"- La Hermione de Poudlard ? Euh oui."

"-Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi" Me murmura t-il a l'oreille.

Je restais un instant interdite devant son aveux, qu'avait bien pu lui dire cette fouine. J'étais sur de toute manière, qu'il avait omis de parlé de notre petite altércation en troisième année, son nez doit s'en souvenir pourtant. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres a l'évocation de se souvenir. J'allais d'ailleurs pouvoir le partager avoir les garçons.

"-Si tu nous parlais un peu de Draco, enfin celui que tu connais de Poudlard. Raconte nous des anecdotes." Souris Théodore Malfoy

"-Granger si tu oses.."

"-Ferme la Malfoy." Dis-en le coupant. "Je me rappelle.."

"-Ferme la je t'ai dit." Dit le serpentard très énervé.

"-Silencio" lance son grand frère avec un grand sourire.

"-Je disais donc, je me souviens en troisième année, d'une altercation entre nous deux. Altercation qui c'était terminée par le nez de cette fouine en mille morceaux."

"-Attends c'était toi ?" S'exclama le frère du beau blond.

"'Et oui ! "

"-Mais je croyais que c'était a cause d'une bagarre avec le grand Harry Potter que tu avais d'ailleurs envoyé a l'infirmerie."

J'éclatais de rire devant le pitoyable mensonge de Malfoy, son frère lui rendit la parole, Malfoy était dans une colère noir, il voulut se levé mais son frère aîné le fit rassoir, puis le directeur entra coupant toutes les discutions en cour dans la grande salle et empêchant tous mouvement de la part du Serpentard.

"-Cher élèves, nous vous souhaitons pour commencer la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Les épreuves connu l'an passé ne nous ont pas empêché de ré-ouvrir cette année. D'ailleurs, j'ai été informé ce matin même qu'une héroïne de guerre était présente cette année, Hermione Granger. Outre cette événement important pour l'école, je vais vous énuméré le règlement intérieur. "

Il expliqua le règlement pendant encore un très long moment, beaucoup de regard dans la salle cherchait "l'héroïne de guerre", heureusement, personne ne m'avait encore reconnue. A la fin de ce long monologue, les listes de classes furent affichés. Par chance, je me retrouvais dans la même classe qu'Ethan, Théo et... Malfoy. Je l'entendais marmonner tous seul quand il vue mon prénom. Son frère le regarda méchamment ce qui fit soupiré une nouvelle fois le serpentard. C'était en plus des tables de 4 et pour embêté Malfoy, Ethan et Théo firent exprès de prendre les places aux extrémité pour nous laisser au milieu, traitre. Je m'installais a côté d'Ethan, Drago fit de même a côté de son frère. Le professeur qui malheureusement pour lui, ressemblait fortement a mon ancien professeur Rogue, entra dans la pièce. Il s'installe en râlant et en saisissant le papier faisant l'inventaire des noms. Il commença a faire l'appelle.

"-Granger Hermione."

"-Présente." Dis-je malgré les chuchotements.

"-Tiens, c'est donc vous la fameuse célébrité de cette année." Pouffa t-il.

"-Malfoy Draco."

"-Présent." Répondis l'intéressé.

"Malfoy Théodore."

"-Présent."

"Malfoy Ethan"

"- Présent."

Il continua d'énuméré les élèves. Je voyais déjà plusieurs regard tournée vers notre table, les filles regardaient les 3 garçons et les garçons me regardaient. Le cour se déroula plutôt bien malgré tous. A la fin du cour, il était déjà 11h15, notre emploie du temps ne nous laissait qu'une heure avant d'allée a notre prochain cour. Nous nous installions a une table tranquillement.

" - Il a pas l'air trop mal." Affirma Ethan.

" - Il me fait pensé au professeur Rogue. " Dis-je en grimaçant.

Malfoy pouffa en entendant ma phrase, pour une fois qu'il ne sort pas une remarque cinglante, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Le repas passa rapidement, comme la journée d'ailleurs. J'avais malheureusement dut quitté les garçons pour retourner dans mon dortoir, seule moment de la journée où je me sentais seule.. Je pensais à Harry, Ron et Gin'. Le moment fut de courte durée, je me couchais rapidement pour m'endormis aussi vite. Le réveille sonna bien trop tôt a mon gout, j'allais directement dans la salle de bain, après un long moment, de nombreux sorts sur mes cheveux, j'étais prête. J'en profitais pour visité un peu les lieux et trouvé la bibliothèque bien sur. Je fus ébloui par la beauté de celle ci, il y avait énormément de livre, j'étais comme une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbon. Je m'installais à une table avec un livre sur Poudlard. Je fus coupé dans ma lecture par une jolie blonde.

"- Excuse moi de t'embête, mais il n'y a plus d'autre place et je me demandais si je pouvais m'installe ici ? "

"-Oui bien sur !"

"- Je m'appelle Charlotte." Souriait-elle.

"-Hermione."

"-Enchantée."

"-De même"

On discutait un petit peu, puis il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, je proposais a ma nouvelle amie de venir avec nous puisqu'elle avait l'air un peu seule. Elle accepta sans même réfléchir, on se dirigeait donc vers la cafétéria en rigolant, je repérais rapidement la chevelure blonde de Malfoy qui était avec Ethan et Théo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Soign ; Merci pour ton message ! J'ai été un peu longue pour poste mon deuxième chapitre vue que je passais le bac, et je ne comprenais pas trop le système du site ^^ J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira :)

Maman ; Ahah, je te laisse découvrir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !:)

**Chapitre 2 : **

Je me dirigeais donc avec Charlotte vers les garçons, elle fut rapidement accepté, je dirais même que je devenais inexistante. Heureusement que Théo était la. Il réussissait a me faire rire, autant qu'Harry c'était pour dire. Je profitais de sa proximité pour le détaillé, il était châtain clair, très musclé, des yeux bleu clairs. Il ressemblait à un mannequin pour tout dire mais il était l'exacte opposé de son frère..

« - Dans quelques secondes, ils vont lui sauté dessus. » Me chuchota t-il.

« - Je ne te le fais pas dire, heureusement qu'on à terminé de manger, sinon sa m'aurait donné envie de vomir. » Pouffais-je discrètement.

Et pendant toute l'heure du petit déjeuner, nous avons chuchoté des bêtises sans qu'aucun ne s'en rendent compte. Ils nous remarquèrent juste quand on se leva pour allé a notre prochain cour, nous ne les attendions même pas. A peine arrivé, Malfoy arriva pour parlé a son frère. Je m'éloignais un petit peu, je parlais un petit peu avec un groupe de ma classe, mais le sujet tournait comme d'habitude, autours de mon meilleur amis. Nous entrions ensuite dans la salle du cour, contrairement à hier, nous avions une jeune et jolie professeur je dois dire. Une blonde qui avait l'air adorable. Elle décida de nous placer.

« - Malfoy Ethan avec Parvati Charlotte, -Malfoy Théodore avec Daniel Krum, -Malfoy Draco avec Granger Hermione... »

Le sort s'acharne, je me rendais a « notre » table, je l'entendais déjà marmonner, je n'y prêtais pas attention et je commençais a sortir mes cahiers. Le cour fut réellement trop long, à la fin, nous décidions tous de nous rendre dans le grand jardin verdoyant. Il y avait un petit étang remplit de poisson, de canard. Un endroit paisible, nous nous installions ici, Charlotte c'était mise a côté de moi et Théo de l'autre côté. Je voyais déjà les deux autres soupiré de ne pas être a côté de mon amie. La journée se passait bien, les garçons venaient de partir se baigner, Charlotte et moi avions décidé de parlé un petit peu.

« Tu es sortis avec Harry Potter ? » Demanda la jolie blonde.

« Quelques mois. » Avouais-je en rougissant.

« Tu as trop de chance ! Il est canon ! »

« Mais personne n'est au courant en réalité.. On c'est toujours caché, sachant que nos amies étaient respectivement amoureux de nous, enfin Ron de moi et sa sœur de Harry.. »

« Et tu connais Draco ? »

« Oh oui, je le déteste. » Dis-je froidement.

« Pourtant, je trouve que vous avez toujours des regards l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sur que dans 5ans, je verrais dans le journal « Draco et Hermione Malfoy vous annonce la venue de leur prochain bébé »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise » Éclatais-je de rire.

« Bon sinon, parlon bien, parlons sexe ! Le quel trouves tu le plus sexy ? »

« Théo je dirais. »

« T'es folles, même si tu le déteste, Draco est trop hot ! »

Je pouffais discrètement, les garçons avaient finit leur baignade, ils venaient près de nous, sauf qu'au dernier moment, je vis Théo faire un signe a Malfoy derrière moi, trop tard pour réagir, ils nous ont attrapé et balancé toutes habillé dans l'eau de l'étang. Nous remontions a la surface en jurant sur la durée de leur vie. Les deux Malfoy éclatèrent de rire, malgré nous, nous les suivions dans leur fou rire. Je n'avais jamais vue Draco Malfoy rigolé en sept ans et je trouvais qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil comme cela. Nous sortions de l'eau en essorant nos cheveux. Les miens bouclaient déjà, Théo s'approcha de moi et me donna sa serviette en me tirant la langue, Ethan fit de même avec Charlotte. Nous étions ensuite allé manger et nous étions retourné dans nos dortoir. Je m'étais installé dans le canapé du dortoir des filles pour écrire une lettre a Harry.

_«Cher Harry, _

_Voilà quelques jours que je suis arrivée, le manque de votre présence est constant.. J'ai tout de même beaucoup de chose a te raconté ! En arrivant, je me suis tout de suite fait un amis, Ethan, j'ai appris quelques minutes plus tard que c'était le cousin de Malfoy.. Et oui, Draco Malfoy est bien dans la même école que moi.. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré son frère, Théodore Malfoy qui est tout l'opposé de son frère, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il y a aussi Charlotte (qui n'est pas une malfoy) On est un petit groupe, oui tu as bien lu, je traîne avec Malfoy.. Mais ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela.. Tu me manque, Ron et Ginny aussi, fait leur de gros bisous ! _

_Ta mionne, je t'aime. » _

Je reposais ma plume et envoyais un hibou au Terrier, leur présence me manquait, les câlins de mon meilleur amis, les bêtises de Ron, les confidences de Ginny.. Charlotte venait d'arrivée me coupant dans mes pensées morose, elle me proposait de rejoindre discrètement les garçons dans le jardin, choses évidemment interdite. J'allais évidemment dire non, mais elle ne me laissa pas le choix et attrapa ma main. Nous arrivions dans le jardin, les garçons étaient posé sur une nappe avec quelques bouteilles de bierre. On s'installait et coup du sort je me retrouvais a côté de Malfoy et Charlotte, je suis certaine que Charlotte l'a fait exprès vue le sourire qu'elle me lance.

« Draco disait que tu ne viendrais pas Hermione. » Dit Théo en rigolant

« Il ne me connaît pas. » Dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Une miss je sais tout avec une bierre a la main, j'aurais tous vue ! »Dit Malfoy en rigolant.

«Intéressées, des motifs intéressés. »Dis-do.

La soirée se passa vraiment bien, Malfoy lançait des piques mais il était supportable. Nous remontions enfin dans nos dortoir dormir, même si il ne nous restait que 6 heures de sommeil.. Mon réveille fut particulièrement dur.. Après une bonne douche, je m'habillais et allais dans la grande salle étant donné que Charlotte venait juste d'entrée dans la douche. Théo était déjà là, Malfoy aussi. Je me dirigeais vers eux, Théo me fit un grand sourire, comme a son habitude, Malfoy avait son habituelle sourire en coin. J'allais chercher un chocolat et un croissant et je m'installais a eux.

«Bah alors Granger, le réveille était dur.» Dit narquoisement le serpentard.

«Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parlé Malfoy, les gryffondors savaient aussi faire la fête. »

« Vous allez arrêté de vous appelez par vos nom de famille ? On croirait des goss » S'exclama le beau brun.

Nous baissions la tête, comme des enfants qui avaient fait une bêtise. Le petit déjeuner se passa plutôt bien ensuite, l'arrivée d'Ethan avait diminué les tensions. Nous allions dans le cour pour apprendre les soins mineures. J'étais avec Charlotte, qui pour le coup m'énervait, je n'arrivais même pas a suivre le cour.. Je me jurais de ne plus me mettre avec mon amie pendant les cours, le cour d'après était sur la botanique, les plantes et leur impacte sur les blessures. Pour le coup, j'étais avec Ethan qui écoutait sagement le cour. La suite de la journée ce passa bien. Avant d'allée dîné, j'allais voir si j'avais reçus du courrier avec Charlotte, elle récupéra une lettre de ses parents.. Je pensais a mes parents en Australie.. Je n'avais jamais retiré le sort d'amnésie.. Je soufflais un bon coup et je voyais que j'avais deux lettres. J'attrapais les deux avant d'allée a la bibliothèque les lires. La première était de mon ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

_«Cher Miss Granger,_

_Je vous envoie un courrier pour savoir comment se déroule votre première semaine. J'ai eu de bon écho de vos nouveaux professeur, déjà sous le charmes de votre connaissance et de votre assiduité. Bien a vous, MG »_

Le second de mon meilleur amis.

_«Ma Mione chérie, _

_Je t'avoue avoir été étonne de savoir que tu trainais avec la fouine ! J'espère qu'il ne t'embête pas. Pour Ron et moi, tout va bien, les cours sont beaucoup plus ennuyant sans toi, tes remarques nous manquent. J'espère que tes nouveaux amies savent la chance qu'ils ont de t'avoir pour amie.. J'espère pouvoir bientôt venir te rendre visite ma belle ! Je t'embrasse_

_Ton meilleur amis préféré.__»_

Une petite larme coulait le long de ma joue, ils me manquaient.. Je ne pensais pas que l'éloignement serait aussi dur.. Je refermais les lettres soigneusement, je répondrais ce soir. J'allais rejoindre les garçons dans la grande salle, a mon grand étonnement, une fille que je ne connaissais pas était la. Je m'installais et remarquais que la fille était une Pansy numéro 2, elle caressait Malfoy sous le regard de tous le monde, Théo et Ethan semblait plutôt énervé et Charlotte ne gaspillait même pas son temps a regardé cette fille. Je fis de même en commençant a parlé avec Théo. Au bout d'un moment, la Pansy numéro 2 ouvrit la bouche.

«Et sinon, vous vous appelez comment ? » Fanfaronna la jeune fille.

«Elle c'est Charlotte, Elle Hermione, lui Théo et l'autre Ethan » Dit le blond.

«D'accord mon chou.» Lui répondit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de connerie. Je soupirais, Malfoy tourna son visage vers moi en haussant un sourcil qui voulait sûrement dire "Jalouse ?" Je lui offrais un sourire ironique. Puis je repris ma discutions avec Charlotte, Ethan et Théo. A la fin, je commençais à partir quand Théo me rattrapa en me proposant une ballade. J'acceptais, on se promenait en parlant de nos vie respective..

«Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vue avant ? Parle moi de ta vie» Demandais-je.

«Et bien, contrairement a Draco, j'ai été envoyé a Dumstrang, mon père a toujours pensé que Draco était plus meneur que moi. J'ai donc été envoyé dans cette école et mon père n'a jamais permit que je revienne. Mais tu sais, Draco a eu une vie très dur, mon père le formait à coup de _doloris,_ il n'avait jamais de répit, J'ai essayé d'allée le chercher a plusieurs reprises en vain.. Finalement, quand Lucius est mort, je suis venue chercher mon petit frère pour l'éloigné. Mais il était déjà endoctriné, ils avaient eu 7ans pour le former.. Malgré tous, j'ai réussis, j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Sinon, que te dire d'autre, je le considère comme ma famille, je vois rarement ma mère, je lui en ai voulu de ne pas avoir agit pour protégé mon frère. Et toi, parles moi de toi ! J'ai hâte de connaitre tous, Draco m'en a déjà pas mal parlé mais je veux ton histoire » Dit-il gentiment

«Et bien, j'ai vécu pendant 7 ans avec mes deux meilleurs amis, ont à toujours été un trio et il me manque. Ton frère et moi étions ennemie, il nous menaient la vie dur, il m'a blessé de nombreuses fois je dois dire.. Puis la guerre est arrivée..»


End file.
